Turf Wars and Heart Soars
by XBgamer94
Summary: Jane is seriously injured after protecting Maura. Will she survive? Super long Rizzles one shot. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Rizzoli & Isles. The characters belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, and TNT. I am in no way profiting from this. It's just for fun. **

**I also do not own, or affiliated with in any way, Smith & Wesson. Just wanted to mention a specific type of gun. It's the little details that make a good story.**

**Like my other fanfic, this all started with a dream I had once, in Jane's POV again. This particular one, happened shortly after watching the Season 1 finale. It will be mentioned a couple times. The story takes place right around two or three weeks ago. You'll see why. Oh and Casey, let's just pretend Jane said no to his proposal, like we ALL know she will, and he runs off to Afghanistan AGAIN because he clearly loves the Army more than Jane. Can't really be too mad cuz Jane loves her job (and Maura) more than him anyway. **

**Anywho, I love shipping Rizzles. I'm fine if they never end up together on the show, but here... Well you'll just have to read and find out if they do or not! **

**Just a one shot, by the way. I thought about making it two or three chapters, but every place I made a break made the other chapters too short. So you guys get one looooooonnnngggg story! **

**No beta. Blame my phone's autocorrect for mistakes or missing words.**

**Rated T for mild language. No smut. Still might be worth a read though. ;) **

**PS- If you haven't learned by now, I have a habit of making very long intros and author notes. Sorry! Enjoy the story. **

* * *

Turf Wars and Heart Soars

"Come on, Maura. We're gonna be late!" Jane mutters to herself while in the car. She's waiting outside of her best friend's house, the Medical Examiner's Prius was being repaired and Jane had offered to drive her to work this morning. Her impatience gets the best of her and calls Maura a few times, but there's no answer. She gets out of the car and stomps through the thick rain. "I swear, if I don't have time to get something at Boston Joe's..."

Reaching the door, the Detective notices it's slightly open. Also, there's signs of forced entry. She instinctively pulls out her gun and steps inside. She turns and sees Maura gagged and tied up in the dining room. Maura tries to scream and warn her. Her eyes go wide and whispers her name. Just then, a loud swish sound occurs behind Jane and before it even registers, she is knocked unconscious.

The brunette awakens not long later with a terrible headache. She groggily comes to, seeing a gruff man laying on top of her. He trails a knife across her neck down her chest. Jane immediately goes to move but discovers she is tied up as well. The man whispers and feigns concern and rubs his free hand along her cheek. She jerks her head and sees Maura, now crying.

"Your friend is stupid." He says, with a thick Irish accent and a touch of Boston in it, to Maura while looking at Jane, getting the attention of the woman beneath him. She tore her eyes away from Maura's and looks at the cold ones inches from hers. The large knife on her skin is cold and sends chills down her spine. His grip on the knife changes and Maura fears he may go in for the kill. She screams through her gag and distracts him. He turns his head to Maura and smiles.

Jane takes advantage of this and headbutts him. The pain is worse for her, since whatever knocked her out caused a great deal of bleeding. It was all she could do in her position, so she ignored the tremendous ache and pushed onward. Jane and the attacker wrestled over getting to the knife, which he had dropped, first. She manages to reach a nearby vase and smashes it on his head, effectively rendering him unconscious.

Jane pants heavily and stumbles to her feet. Broken glass cut her hand during the assault. She rushes over to Maura, knife in hand, and cuts her free. She removes the gag and Maura sobs as she wraps her arms around Jane's neck.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jane asks, seeing bruises on Maura's face.

"No. I'm ok... Oh my, Jane! Your head. We need to have that looked at." She says as she removes the zip tie from Jane's wrists.

"Where did he put my gun?" The taller woman says, ignoring the medical advice.

"I don't know. I have the one you told me to get for emergencies in the drawer, over there."

Maura goes to get the gun while Jane doesn't move, keeping watch over the man in case he wakes up. Also, she's a little woozy and breathless. Jane places a hand on the kitchen counter and leans on it. She looks away from the man when the Medical Examiner returns with the gun.

Jane insisted Maura get one. She knew she couldn't always be there to protect her like she wanted, so they went out one day and Maura picked one out. Jane teased her saying she picked a typical 'chick gun' and it was so tiny. It was a .38 caliber Smith & Wesson, a pocket gun basically. Maura rambled her usual google way about the synthetic grip and other random facts about the origin of it. Jane did her trademark eye roll but didn't pressure her to get a different one, this would do the job. Hopefully Maura would never have to use it.

Until today.

Before the honey blonde could hand over the gun, the man had woken up and reached behind him and pulled Jane's gun from the back of his pants. It was hidden under his shirt. He aimed the gun at Maura ready to shoot. Jane looked over and saw his finger slowly pull back.

"NO!" She yelled, pushing Maura out of the way just as he fired off a shot.

A window shattered behind them.

Jane didn't waste time by taking the gun out of Maura's trembling hand, she grabbed it and pulled the trigger. Shooting him in the head. Jane released Maura's hand, sure that the danger was over.

Maura turned and saw the window behind them.

"It's a good thing he was a lousy shot." She says, relief flooding her. When Jane didn't speak, she turned to her. A pained look was on her face.

"Maura..." Was all she whispered before collapsing onto the floor.

The bullet had gone through Jane and out the window. Maura instantly dropped to her knees by Jane's side and screamed her name.

"Jane!"

She was in shock and gasping for air, but tried to speak. Maura stopped her.

"No. Don't talk! Save your breath." Maura took Jane's cell phone from its clip on her belt and while applying pressure to the wound, called 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"My friend's been shot. Her name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Please, get an ambulance here, now!"

"Where are you?" The dispatcher asks. Maura gives her home address.

"An ambulance is on the way. What is the Detective's condition?"

"Gunshot wound to her upper left chest. Just below the shoulder, near the clavicle. She's lost about one liter of blood so far. I'm applying pressure. There's an exit wound."

Hearing the etymology, the dispatcher says "Are you a doctor?"

"Yes. But I can't help her here. Where's the damn ambulance?!"

He checks and responds with "Two minutes out. They're going as fast as they can. The person who shot her, where are they now?"

"Dead. She managed to shoot him in the head."

"Ok. Is she awake?"

"Barely. She's having a hard time staying conscious." Jane coughs and scrunched her face in pain.

"Keep her conscious until EMTs get there."

"Come on Jane. Stay with me!"

Jane was losing focus, her eyelids seemed to weigh a thousand pounds each. Her vision began to blur and sound was fading. She faintly heard the cries of Maura and fought to stay awake and alive for her.

"No. Don't you dare die on me! I will not lose you. I refuse. Stay awake damn it!" Maura shouted.

She heard the sounds of sirens and alerted the dispatcher and hung up. EMTs busted through with a gurney. They took over Maura's position and she stood. The men loaded Jane onto the gurney while applying pressure to her wound and shouting her condition. Maura couldn't hear any of it. She was too focused on Jane. All she saw was Jane's blood. Too distressed to fully evaluate her. Things happened so fast she didn't have time.

They rolled her outside and into the ambulance, refusing to let Maura inside. A third EMT checked her over, but she wasn't seriously hurt. Only the bruises on her face. Her heart is what truly hurt the most. She couldn't lose Jane. She loved her. Now she may never get the chance to tell her because she was too damn stupid and scared. After the EMT left her, she stood there crying as cops walked past her and into her house. It was then she heard tires screech and saw Frankie jump out of his car. He had overheard the call and when he heard Maura's address as the scene of crime with an officer down, he drove there as fast as possible. He rushed up to her and took in her appearance. Maura was covered in Jane's blood, she was also bruised from being punched by the now deceased Irishman.

"Maura! Are you alright? Where's Jane?!" He said as he put his hands on both of the distraught woman's shoulders to gauge her attention.

She just cried in his arms for a full minute before she could speak again.

"Jane was shot. There was so much blood. Oh god, Frankie." She cried again.

"Where are they taking her?"

"Mass General. They wouldn't let me ride in the ambulance with her. I need to be there."

"Let's go. I'll drive." He hurriedly escorted her to his cruiser and they both got inside. He knew she needed to give a statement but that will have to wait until later when they know Jane was ok. If she was ok. The thought scared him, it only made him press the gas petal harder.

On the way, Frankie tried to remain calm and brave for his big sister. He talked to Maura, not expecting much out of the ME who stopped crying but was in a trance.

"What happened, Maura?" He calmly whispers, as to not scare her.

"I was getting ready for work. Jane was supposed to pick me up. I heard a noise and thought Bass knocked something over. I went to investigate and a man came behind me and put his hand over my mouth. He tied me to a chair. Kept hitting me over and over. Saying I was going to pay for what Paddy did to his father. His accent was very distinct. Irish, but it sounded a little like Boston too. My phone rang, three separate times. It annoyed him and he threw it against the wall. He heard a car out front and hid. Jane came inside with her gun out. I tried to warn her... But it was too late. He knocked her out. Jane woke up and managed to temporarily subdue him. We didn't know where her gun was so I went and got mine. He woke up and tried to shoot me, he must've hidden her gun on his body. His back pocket maybe. It all happened so fast. Probably 30 seconds from the time she woke up. Jane stepped in front of me and grabbed my hand and shot him. She stepped in front of me... Taking the bullet. _For me. _Why? Why Frankie?!"

He wanted so bad to tell Maura that Jane loved her, but refrained. "Because... Because It's Jane. She does whatever it takes to protect us. Look what she did to save us from Bobby Marino. How she saved you and herself from Hoyt."

She shudders at the memories. "I can't go through that again. I don't wanna lose her Frankie. I love..."

"You..." He says, noticing Maura stopped abruptly.

"I love her."

"We know. We all do."

"Yes Frankie, but I mean-"

"You love her, like more than a friend. I told you, we know. Ma and I have been waiting for you guys to admit it to each other for nearly 5 years. It's so obvious. Don't be surprised if Frost and Korsak are betting on it."

"Angela is ok with it? I thought your family is Catholic. Don't they disapprove of same sex relationships?"

"Yeah, but none of us care. We love you guys. Ma already thinks the world of you, so do I. You're like another sister to me."

"Thank you Frankie. But it doesn't matter anyway. She only wants to be my friend."

_'Don't be too sure about that'_ he thought, unsure what to respond with out loud. Luckily the silence didn't last long enough to be awkward. They just arrived at the hospital. Maura ran, in heels no less, inside the emergency room.

She just got into surgery. They were told they had to wait until the doctors knew more. Frankie called Jane's partners and told them to keep a lid on it from Angela. That was gonna be hard since BPD had an officer down, hopefully she didn't overhear it from someone while working in the cafe. Maura looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face. When he hung up she asked him why. Angela was her mother and deserved to know.

"I'm gonna have Tommy drive her. She'll be a nervous wreck. We don't want any more Rizzoli's in here. I'm calling him now."

A nurse came over to Maura. "Here you go, dear. They might be a bit big though. You can use the shower in that room right down the hall. Detective Rizzoli will be in surgery for some time. I figured you might wanna clean up. No offense to you of course." She said kindly as she handed Maura a set of scrubs in a plastic bag. Her hands were still bloody so she couldn't hold them outside of the bag.

"Thank you. I really should clean up anyway. I don't want her mother seeing her own daughter's blood on me..." She started to choke up again at the severity and realism of the situation. Maura took the clothes and the nurse directed her to a private room. Frankie saw the interaction and nodded gratefully to the nurse. Maura was right, Angela definitely shouldn't see that. The ringing on the phone stopped when Tommy finally picked up.

"Hey, bro. What's up? I'm busy on a job right-"

"Tommy listen to me. Jane's been hurt real bad. I need you to get Ma for me while I stay with Maura in the ER."

"Shit... Oh man. Is she ok?"

"Just get here, fast." He told him what hospital and hung up. Frankie was on the verge of tears and couldn't talk much more.

* * *

Maura was under the shower head and let the hot water splash her body. She desperately scrubbed her hands, not because she was disgusted by the blood itself, she was used to much worse on a daily basis, but it was because it was Jane's blood. That made it more horrible than any autopsy. Maura sank to floor of the shower and cried heavily. She was reliving that day outside of the precinct. Maura was just out the door and saw Jane shoot herself. The scariest and worst moment of her life. It happened so fast. It was the same. The blood. Applying pressure. Trying to save her life before it slipped through her fingers... There was a few, but huge, differences though. One, the location of the injury was different. Two, a smaller size bullet was what hit her this time. Hopefully that meant not as much damage. And finally, Jane was awake this time. Before she immediately passed out from shock. She tried to see this as a good sign that maybe it wasn't as bad. After all, she was in excellent physical health. She always secretly admired the detective's sexy toned body, which was one of the reasons she'd frequently ask Jane to go on morning runs or attend yoga class with her. Maybe Jane would be ok. Just maybe, she could finally tell Jane she loved her if... No, when, she gets out of here and is ok. It doesn't matter if Jane didn't feel the same. Yes, it would hurt. Not nearly as much as losing Jane completely.

Finishing her nearly 30 minute shower, Maura dressed in the scrubs. They were just her size. She walked down the hall back to where Frankie was waiting. This time, Angela and Tommy were there with him. She hadn't arrived to work yet, so her youngest child was the one to tell her about Jane, instead of overhearing it from some officer at BPD.

"Maura, thank god you're ok!" Mama Rizzoli cried as soon as she saw her daughter. She loved Maura as if she were her own. Giving her a tight hug, and a kiss to the side of her head, truly grateful she was alright.

"I'm fine, thank you Angela. How's Jane? Have you heard anything?"

You could tell Angela was crying, but now her face conveyed the expression of relief and joy. Maura didn't like to guess, but if she did she would assume there was good news. "The doctor came out and updated us on Janie's condition. She said something about a fractured clavicle. Some muscle, Altoids? She did say Janie would be ok but may need therapy on her shoulder for a while but she won't know for sure until Jane wakes up and tells us herself how she's feeling."

"That's fantastic news! Did they say when we can see her?"

Tommy answered for Angela who just too happy and relieved her daughter would be ok. She needed to calm down a bit, so much stress was put on her within just a short amount of time.

"About an hour or two. She just got out of surgery and is being moved. Not awake yet. She's gonna flip. You know how much she hates hospitals. Ma and I agreed you should definitely be in there when she wakes up. Convince her not to bolt out of here, she only listens to you." He chuckled the last bit.

Maura went over to the nurse and asked to see Jane's chart and file. She wanted to see for herself and evaluate her condition. She complied knowing Maura was a doctor and close friend. Reviewing it intently, Maura felt even more relief when she knew Jane would be ok. More than ok. The blow to the head didn't cause any brain swelling, two stitches, a little ice, and rest is all that's needed for that injury. The mispronounced word Angela referred to was the deltoid, and also the pectoralis major, both muscles were partially torn from the bullet. The left subclavian vein and artery were narrowly missed. She was lucky, had they been hit, Jane would've bled out a lot faster than she had. Anything major was missed, most likely Jane would just be left with a sore shoulder for a while. The wound was somewhat similar to Paddy's when he was shot and showed up at her house that night. So she knew it wasn't that severe and that a hospital had much better equipment than Maura's home. Which reminded her...

_'I need to give my statement. I have a bad feeling something's about to happen.'_ Maura thought to herself. She called Korsak.

"Korsak."

"Vince, it's Maura. Can you take my statement here? I don't want to leave Jane."

"Sure, Doc. How's she doing?"

"She'll be fine."

"That's great. Frost and I just got to your house. The body is being sent to the morgue as we speak. Since you are a victim, you don't have to do the autopsy if you can't or won't do it."

"Have Senior Criminalist Chang do it. Do not call Dr. Pike or Dr. Popov please." Maura knew Susie was more than capable. She taught her well. Right now, she couldn't deal with an incompetent or drunk doctor.

"You got it. There isn't much for us to do here, we'll have CSU take care of things... so I'll see ya soon, ok?"

The exchanged goodbyes and Maura returned to the waiting room with the family. A while later, but still too soon to see Jane, Frost and Korsak arrived.

They wanted to get Maura's statement right away. The attacker might be dead, but he could've been working for someone so they needed to act fast.

She gave them a detailed description of what happened, like she did with Frankie.

"He said this was revenge for what Doyle did to his father? Did he mention a name?" Korsak said.

"No. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We can try and run him through facial recognition." As soon as Korsak said those words, Frost started working on it right away from his tablet. He used the photo taken from the crime scene and put it in the system. A few minutes went by until a ping sound indicated a match.

"Got it. Dylan O'Rourke. He's the son of Tommy O'Rourke. Says here Dylan's been in Ireland for most of his life, but comes to Boston frequently. Looks like a few months ago he permanently settled here."

"Doyle killed Tommy 4 years ago, remember? That's why he said this was for revenge. With Doyle behind bars, Dylan probably thought now was a good time to strike. Been planning this for a while... Both families are going to want to retaliate. This could get ugly." Korsak worriedly explained.

"Paddy is still in Walpole, isn't he?" Maura says, equally worried.

"I'll call Cavanaugh..." Frost called the Lieutenant and asked him to check. The three were unsure if Paddy had escaped, if not, then they needed to keep an eye on him. He used his cell phone and kept Frost on hold on his office phone. "Detective Frost? I called the warden and had Doyle moved to a secure lock up and under heavy guard. Doyle doesn't know why yet but it won't be long, he still has some control even from the inside. Once he gets wind of things, he'll definitely make a move against the O'Rourkes. Could be a bloodbath. I want you to call Sgt. Det. Korsak and bring him in on this if he isn't already. Both of you stay there and guard Dr. Isles... Who else is there?"

"Well Jane of course, Mrs. Rizzoli, Tommy and Frankie. Korsak is already here too."

"Alright. Just to be safe I'll send a couple uniforms over to assist. I don't have to tell you to be careful. Limit who comes into contact with you guys. I'll run things from here, check in regularly."

"Yes sir."

Frost informed everyone of the situation. "This is just a safety precaution. I'm sure things will blow over soon." He wasn't sure if it would, but it reassured the women.

A doctor approached the group a little while later and told them Jane was slowly waking up.

Angela told Maura she should be there. Jane would want to see her first.

"Are you sure?" Maura asks hesitantly.

"Janie is gonna be fine. Go ahead in Maura. I'll knock in about 20 minutes. That should be plenty of time for you two." Angela hugged Maura and ushered her inside.

The honey blonde closed the door behind her and got her first look of Jane since the shooting 2 hours ago.

_'Has it only been that long? It feels like forever.'_

She sat down quietly in the chair beside the bed and placed her hand over Jane's. The detective was noticeably paler due to blood loss, but other than that she looked ok. Her shoulder was bandaged up with heavy gauze padding. The torn muscles were stitched up along with the entrance and exit wound. The fractured clavicle wasn't as severe as initially thought. Just a knick. She had a small bandage covering the fresh stitching on her head from whatever knocked her out.

She may have been banged up, but she was still unbelievably sexy and beautiful.

Jane's eyes began to flutter to the sound of movement but the morphine was making it a bitch to open them completely. Her throat was dry as she spoke.

"Maura."

"I'm right here, Jane."

"Need... _Coffee_." She says. Partially serious because of how dry her throat was and partially kidding because she was always the joker. She always wanted to make others smile. With Maura, that was her favorite thing to do. Jane loved Maura's smile.

Hearing Maura's heavenly laugh caused Jane to smile softly. Opening her eyes she saw the shiner Maura was sporting.

"Are you ok?"

"Jane, I appreciate the concern, but shouldn't you worry about yourself first?"

"I will always think of you first. So... When will I be out of here?"

Maura laughs again "Now that's more like it! My Jane is definitely ok. Already back to normal and not even awake 5 minutes yet."

Jane noticed the possessive word in front of her name and smiled. "My Jane?"

Maura's eyes widened and blushed.

_'Crap, I wanted to tell her after all of this. Tomorrow when she's released. I don't know what to say. Hey Jane, I know you just got shot and all... Oh, and we're all possibly being hunted but I just wanted to let you know I love you. Damn, now she's cornered me. Come on. Think fast Maura!'_

"Well... You belong to us. The family. We love you." She tried to save herself from getting hives and was successful, because that much _was_ true... but Jane noticed how flustered she got. Maura clearly felt something for her.

_'Well it's now or never Rizzoli'_

Jane pulled Maura close with her good arm. She lifted her cheek gently forcing the hazel eyes she's secretly loved and adored for years to meet hers.

"Maur..."

Both hearts were pounding a mile a minute, but you could only tell Jane's was from the machine she was hooked up to. Luckily it wasn't high enough to warrant a doctor or nurse to check on her.

"...I love you." she whispered as she closed the distance between their lips. Having their first kiss while in a hospital bed wasn't ideal, but Jane just thought _'fuck it'_ and didn't stop.

After the kiss left both breathless, they broke apart for air with wild, goofy grins on their faces.

"I love you too, Jane."

This time Maura brought her into a kiss, slightly more passionate. Jane opened her mouth ever so slightly and Maura took the opportunity to slip her tongue inside. She expertly glided her tongue over Jane's and explored her mouth, all the while getting a moan in response from the raven haired woman.

When Maura heard the machine beep more loud and frequently, she stopped the kiss. She opened her eyes and saw the cutest pout ever when she stopped Jane from capturing her lips again.

"Jane, sweetie, if you keep that up I'm going to take you on this bed right now. Your mother or doctor could come waltzing in and I don't think you want that. Frankly, neither do I. We should wait for intercourse until you get out of here tomorrow and you're fully healed."

"Eww why do ya gotta call it _intercourse_?! Wait... You said tomorrow! Nooo!" Groaning in protest. She certainly did not want to spend over night in the hospital. Again. She hated when she had to before. Not fun. Always bored out of her mind and in pain. Though what got her through was Maura. She made sure to visit her everyday. Bringing her 'Guns of the World Digest' magazines before they piled up at home. She was in the hospital for well over a month that time she shot herself. Maura was always there for her. God she loved her. She forgot why she had the irrational fear of unrequited love. It was clear Maura went above and beyond the normal way best friends act. She could think of so many instances when Maura selflessly put her life aside for the sake of Jane and their family. Sometimes literally in harms way.

"I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it all better?"

"Maybe..." Jane grumbles but couldn't stop her smile.

Maura leaned in for another kiss. It was just as passionate as before. Her face grew serious a moment later.

"Jane... Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life. It was a stupid thing to do, I would've gladly taken the bullet for you. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you today..." She sobbed softly, but didn't let herself become overwhelmed with emotion.

"You're welcome. I would do it again if I had to. Your life means everything to me, which is why I did what I did. Hopefully we'll never be in a situation like that again. I definitely don't want you risking your life for mine. I can't live without you either. It might be difficult, given our jobs, but let's try to avoid it coming to that, huh?"

Maura sniffed as she let out a small laugh and agreed. "Ok."

A few minutes later Jane asks "So what's been happening out there?"

"Detectives Frost and Korsak are handling it. Don't worry about it."

"Maura I'm ok, please just tell me."

She knew Jane had a right to know, so she told her.

"The man who attacked us, his name was Dylan O'Rourke. Tommy was his father. He claimed this was all for revenge. We have a protection detail on us at the hospital. Paddy was locked down. But they say it won't be long until he knows something, if he doesn't already, and plots a counter attack against the O'Rourkes." Maura admits, then she sees Jane deep in thought for a moment. Her detective mind racing.

"Can you get Frost and Korsak in here please?"

"Ok... Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I just need to tell them something they may not have thought of. Tell Ma, who I'm sure is out there, to come in once I'm done talking with the guys."

Maura nodded and did what was asked of her and called in Frost and Korsak. She stayed behind with Angela and told her what Jane said. 10 minutes later the two detectives emerged from Jane's room and made some calls. Korsak brought a uniform over, Officer Reynolds, and had him take Frost's place as guard. He was a good kid who they trusted and was actually a big fan of Jane's and looked up to her as a role model. Reynolds was the same officer who Jane met her first night back at the precinct after her award ceremony and Abby Sherman's explosive murder. Maura wondered why Frost was leaving but would ask Jane herself after Angela was done visiting. To her surprise, she didn't need to be alone with Jane. She brought Maura back with her. It warmed Maura's heart.

They entered the room and saw a doctor checking Jane's vitals. After writing down some notes and asking Jane some questions, she left, smiling as she passed Angela and Maura.

"Hey, Ma." The older Rizzoli woman went over and hugged the one in bed.

"So glad my babies are ok."

"Sorry to worry you." Jane says, reciprocating the hug with one arm.

"Just try not to let this happen again. I know it's not easy in your line of work but you have a lot of people who love you."

Jane smiled and looked knowingly at Maura and agreed. "Yes I do." She was given a bright smile in return.

The Rizzoli matriarch noticed the exchange between her and it suddenly dawned on her. Angela was far from being a dumb woman. She knew love when she saw it.

"Oh. My. God."

The two younger women were startled and said together "Ma/Angela, what's wrong?!"

"About freaking time! What the hell took you girls so long?"

"Ma!"

"Oh Jane, are you really surprised at your mother's language? After all, you got it from somewhere." Maura teased lovingly, giggling at Angela's words and Jane's reaction.

"She's right." Angela agrees, knowing Maura didn't mean it as an insult.

"I know she is. She's so smart. One of the infinite reasons I love her."

"Aww, Jane!" Joy flickered in her mother's eye.

"Ma... I swear if you start on marriage or grandchildren, I will kick you out."

"You said it, not me!"

About a half an hour later, Angela went to get Jane some food. Maura thanked her for her offer to get her some, but politely declined.

"So what did you say to Vince and Barry?" Curiosity getting the best of the honey blonde.

"Couldn't hold out for very long, could ya?"

"Not really."

"I asked them to find Rondo. I wanted him to keep his eyes and ears open on the streets. Maybe we'll see something coming and be ready for it."

"Good idea."

"Thanks." She smirked.

Angela came back not long later with Tommy and Frankie, each carrying food.

The middle Rizzoli child handed Jane a brown paper bag, clearly not from the hospital. She smelled it before opening it up.

"Frankie, is this what I think it is?"

"Open it and find out then, sis."

She did so and gasped happily. "Thanks lil bro, I'm starving."

"Don't mention it. Murray says get well soon!"

Frankie had snuck out and gotten Jane her favorite food. A burger and fries from the Dirty Robber. Maura was so glad Jane was ok, she didn't complain about the lack of nutritional value. Jane cut a big chunk for Maura, wanting to share it with her.

They all ate as they watched a Red Sox game. All knew of the possible impending danger, but wanted to relax and have a sense of normalcy, even if for a few hours. Frankie's phone rang during the last inning. He left the room to take the call, coming back in 20 minutes later.

"That was Martinez. He said one of the detectives in the drug unit arrested a man affiliated with the O'Rourke family. He's looking at some pretty serious charges and gave up a few names. A small group of guys working for the family, specifically Dylan."

"And?" Jane presses politely.

"They arrested _most_ of them."

Knowing there's more, Jane's patience was running out. So she just raised an eyebrow at her brother.

"The leader of the group, who we believe helped out Dylan O'Rourke, was found dead, an ice pick shoved in his chest. There was a photo of you and Maura attached. The message was clear, no one hurts Maura or anyone she cares about. Prison won't stop Doyle from protecting his daughter."

"I may not like Doyle, but I will say one thing about him. That man works fast." Jane said.

Maura asked Frankie "Does this mean the protection detail is over?"

"I called Frost, he talked to Rondo. Word is things have cooled down and everyone's backing off. For now at least. We'll still keep an eye out, but I think we're in the clear."

"That's great. So things will go back to normal, right?" Tommy says to no one in particular, just to whoever would answer.

Jane brings Maura in for a cuddle on her right side and kisses her temple.

"Well I think it will be better than before."

Maura looks over at her detective and kisses her lips softly and murmurs "Couldn't agree more." Going in for another kiss, she smiled into it. Jane feels it and the butterflies in her stomach flutter in full force.

A cough from someone in the room reminded them they aren't alone.

"What?" Jane says looking around, seeing nothing wrong in kissing the woman she loves. This earned some laughs and light teasing from her brothers. They were happy of course. That didn't stop them from performing their brotherly duties and obligations of tormenting their beloved sister.

Angela just smacked softly them upside their heads. "You leave your sister alone! She's in the damn hospital. At least wait until she's out of here, this Sunday we're going to have dinner... bug her then." She winked at her daughters, who were snickering at the display in front of them.

* * *

The next day Jane was released and Maura brought her to the detective's apartment. Usually they would go to Maura's house but it was still a mess. Jane insisted it wouldn't be traumatic if she went back there, but Maura didn't want to be there herself. She dropped off Jane and went to check on Bass. He was hiding in the laundry room.

"Hey Bass, It's only me." She left several strawberries and leaves for him. Angela promised to check on her loveable tortoise. Frankie decided to stay in the guest bedroom of the guest house. He just wanted to be on the safe side. Maura's cleaning woman would be by later on. The crime scene was processed and the case pretty much closed. There wasn't much to clean up but the glass and remnants of Jane's blood. The sight made Maura tense up but she quickly regained composure and went into the kitchen, eager to get out as soon as possible.

She took Jane's beer out of the fridge, stopped by their favorite place for take out, and headed back to the apartment.

"Jane? I'm back." Maura says as she entered. Setting the food down on the kitchen counter.

"In here." The brunette called from the bedroom. The doctor went in and stopped in her tracks to look at the gorgeous woman before her.

"Oh my..." She uttered as she admired Jane's nearly naked body. She was only wearing a black bra and boy shorts.

When Maura didn't say any more or did anything else, she turned to look at her love gazing at her.

"Something wrong?" Jane smiled rather smugly. She was always self conscious about her body with her scars but reveled in the feeling of how Maura was staring at her. Arousal evident in her eyes as they grew dark.

"Um... No. Not at all." It was then Maura saw what Jane was doing. She was attempting to change her bandage on her own. "Hey, why didn't you wait for me? I would've helped you!"

"Good, I can't reach all the way around my shoulder for a good wrap. There's no more bleeding but the doc says it's better to be safe than sorry, just in case I pop a stitch early or something."

Maura walks over and runs her hands along Jane's back. Both stiffened, in a very good way and each didn't bother trying to suppress their small, but clearly heard, groans of arousal. "Here... Let me see. There we go. That should do it. Your stitches should be out within two weeks. Maybe then we can work on your arm movement." Wiggling her eyebrow suggestively.

"Dr. Isles! Are you insinuating something sexual?" Jane gasps in mock horror, but both knew she couldn't wait to be intimate with Maura.

"I most certainly am. While you can't pleasure me the way I know you want to, I could... You know, take care of you?"

Jane blushed "It's only two weeks. I can hold out. I wanna do this together. Besides, what's two weeks compared to 5 years of waiting to call you mine?"

"Oh Jane, that's so sweet. You've really wanted me that long?"

"Well, yeah. How long have you wanted me?"

"Roughly the same amount of time. I think it was right after that Merch case. I always liked you as a friend and maybe more, but I finally realized my feelings went deeper when I got jealous of those women hitting on you. When you told me the club manager kissed your neck, it took every fiber in my being to not hurt her."

"Wow... Damn, Maura Isles _jealous_? Shame I won't see that. Because I want you to know, I love you. I will always love you. You have my heart and no one else ever will. It's yours to keep and do with as you please. No one can even compare to you, not even the slightest microscopic bit. I don't see anyone. Their faces. Who they are. Not like you. Casey, Dean, Grant, hell even Jorge... Were just distractions. It's awful to say but it's the truth. I haven't felt this way before about anyone and I never will again because I strongly believe you're it for me Maura. You're my forever. My soul mate."

Jane held Maura as she cried tears of joy. "I love you too. That was the sweetest, most romantic thing I have ever heard! Just so you know, you're my everything too. I don't care about your 'distractions' I have several more. I'm ashamed of it, using them like that. So many dates, really awful ones too. Dennis was probably the worst, considering he tried to kill me." Laughing at the last part.

"At least we're finally together. No more serial killers, yoga instructors, bomb techs with the same initials as their professions, or surgeons. Would you settle for a detective?"

"Settle wouldn't be the term I'd use, but I do agree we should spend forever together."

"Did we just propose to each other?" Jane asks sarcastically, but at the same time very serious.

"If that's what you want, then yes. Marry me Jane Clementine Rizzoli, because I am so deeply, madly in love with you. Unless this is too fast for you. If it is, then I'll stay by your side until you're ready."

She actually made Jane Rizzoli, world renowned toughest badass, cry. A single tear rolled down her cheek and Maura brushed it away with her thumb.

"Yes Maura _Dorothea_ Isles, I would love to marry you. On one condition." Putting emphasis on her middle name on purpose, just as a little friendly, teasing payback for Maura saying hers.

"Name it."

"If we get married _'on the cliffs of Santorini'_ you swear you check for volcano eruption stuff. I would hate to be burned to death by lava, especially on our wedding day!" She jokes.

"Seismic activity. Yes, I will check. What about Fenway? Don't you want to get married there? Have footlong hot dogs and frozen lemonade? Guests throw peanuts at us? The whole quesadilla?"

Jane let out a deep throaty laugh. "It's _enchilada. The whole enchilada_. Anyway, that was just a kid fantasy of mine. Yours, piqued my interest. I never saw Santorini before. Looked up some pictures and fell in love with its beauty. Not nearly as beautiful as you are though. But if you're really worried about Fenway, how about we go to the first World Series game in a couple weeks? They're against the Cardinals. The Red Sox will no doubt crush them! I would be just as happy being there with you. We'll have the best time. Hot dogs and all. Better yet, I'll be healed by then and we can celebrate our engagement the proper way."

"Deal! Question..."

"Yeah?"

"What seats do you have?"

"Nosebleeders, but we'll still have fun."

"Nonsense." She scoffs lightly. "I know the owner. He can get us a couple of seats. He always has the best ones saved for his friends."

"You're incredible, you know that?"

Jane kissed her fiancé, silently giggling in excitement over the term, fiercely.

"Come on, let's go eat our Chinese food. Watch a movie. When we're done we can snuggle in bed. Sound good?"

"Sounds perfect." Maura says kissing Jane adoringly and helps her into her pajamas. She kisses her shoulder and the two scamper off to the living room with the food waiting. Jo Friday was snoring next to the couch in her little bed as they settled on a movie and chowed down. After the movie was over and trash disposed of and left overs put away, they made their way to the bedroom. Jane said goodnight to Jo Friday and her still unnamed tortoise. Maura decided to leave that conversation for another day.

Snuggled close in bed and nearing sleep for both of them, Jane asks "Hey Maur, what do you say we go shopping tomorrow?"

Maura was never one to turn down shopping, but before she agreed she narrowed her eyes at her detective. She always had to drag Jane into the boutiques she loved and the brunette loathed. But she did it anyway, because it meant something to Maura and sometimes Jane herself ended up having fun. But every time, it was difficult to get her to agree to go in the first place, even though the eventual outcome was always a yes. So for Maura to willingly hear Jane ask to go shopping, she knew something was up.

"What kind of shopping?" Asking suspiciously.

"Well... I was thinking I get you your engagement ring tomorrow. We may have proposed without rings, but you're still getting one."

"Oh Jane I'd love to! And you're getting one too!"

"Better believe it! One more thing before I pass out on you."

"What?"

Jane answered her with a tender kiss and said "I love you."

"I love you too, Jane."

They both yawned goodnight and slept soundly in each other's arms.

**The End! **

* * *

**Sweet little fluffy ending. Sorry if the beginning was a little dramatic. But hey, that was my dream! It happened not long after watching the Season 1 finale. Which is why I think in my dream Jane was shot. Somehow that seeped into my crazy brain. Everything up until the EMT arrival was in my dream, the rest of I just made up as I went along. I'm not sure if Jane made it or not. I didn't know who the man was or why he was he was there, so I just made him Tommy O'Rourke's son. For those of you who don't remember he was the guy in episode 1x09 "The Beast in Me" who killed Maura's half brother Colin. **

**Even though I really hate Paddy for killing Cavanaugh's family. (Thanks for lying by the way douchebag. Thought you said you don't kill women, children, or anyone who doesn't deserve it? I used to kind of like you. Dick.) I really wanted to use his illegal ways of protection to come through for the gang, even if they hate him as much as I do and didn't ask for his help. **

**Several fanfics on here have Jane and Maura getting married or at least engaged really fast. There was one in particular that's actually one of my fav stories where they were together only a night or two, and Jane proposed. It was really well written and I thought it wouldn't be so bad if I got them engaged just as fast. They've been dating for years so it's all good. Hope I did a good job. **

**Last thing I swear. I tried to make Jane's injuries and medical terminology as realistic as possible. I wanted to show that what happened to her wasn't severe and she would make a quick recovery. Like I would kill either of them! I know some fanfics on here have, but not me! Well, not in this particular story at least. ;) **

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to review! Still a bit of a newbie with the whole writing thing, so constructive criticism is welcome. **

**Congrats are in order for the Boston Red Sox. Way to go on winning yet another World Series! You may have won several times before, but this one is special. For the first time in 95 years, they won at home in Fenway Park, last time being 1918. Your city has been through a lot and you certainly live up to the phrase Boston Strong.**

**Feel free to follow me on Twitter, I'm ProZombieKillr. I mostly retweet Angie & Sasha's tweets or post something R&I related. Sometimes I post random funny shit or my pets. So... Yeah. Whatever. Bye! :D**


End file.
